Balkan Blast Remix
|year = 2015 |nogm = 2 |dg = / / / https://youtu.be/Ho9RnEuaRf4?t=42s |mode = Dance Crew |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |perf = William Domiquin (P1) Cain Kitsais (P2) Julien Durand (P3) Cormier Claude (P4) |nowc = AngryBirds |lc = Instrumental |mashup = May Exclusive (JDU) |pictos= 65 (Classic) 93 (Mashup) |dura= 2:37 |kcal= 17 |audio = }}"Balkan Blast Remix" by Angry Birds is featured on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are basically - in order - Red, Bomb, Chuck, and Bad Piggie from the famous mobile game Angry Birds. Their blue shirt sleeves and trousers are exposed. They are all wearing matching white sneakers. angrybirds_coach_1_big.png|P1 angrybirds_coach_2_big.png|P2 angrybirds_coach_3_big.png|P3 angrybirds_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background After showing the Angry Birds logo, Red catapults himself to the other dancers. Majorly, the routine takes place on an island. There are TNT boxes, wood and stone stacked, which fall over and restack. At times, there are white puffy clouds and lightning bolts. This is inspired by the game the routine is based on. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: Wave your arms in the air. Gold Move 2: *'P1, P2 and P3:' Crash into P4. *'P4:' Raise your hands as if to announce your arrival. BBR GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 BBR GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game BBR GM3 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) BBR GM4 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) BBR GM5 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) BBR GM2 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) BBR GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Balkan Blast Remix has a Mashup that can be unlocked during the month of May in Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers * Flashdance... What A Feeling * I Will Survive * You Make Me Feel... * So Glamorous * It’s You * Futebol Crazy ''(Remake) * ''Love You Like A Love Song * So Glamorous * Can’t Get Enough * I Will Survive * You Make Me Feel... * Break Free * It's You * Oh No! * Futebol Crazy ''(Remake) * ''You Make Me Feel... * Don’t You Worry Child * Break Free Dance Quests Balkan Blast Remix appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Coconut Trivia * This is the third song in the series to span from a game, after Just Mario and Tetris. * This was the first Dance Crew in Just Dance 2016 to be revealed. It was shortly followed by Circus, which was also revealed at Gamescom. * This is one of the songs without lyrics in Just Dance 2016, along with by William Tell Overture, ''Irish Meadow Dance'', and ''Kool Kontact''. * The song is mostly likely a reference to the new Angry Birds game, Angry Birds 2, ''or the 2016 movie. * In the song's ''Behind the Track interview, the song is titled as Angry Birds. * This routine is the fifth in the ''Just Dance'' series to have dancers with names, after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, and Let It Go. It is succeeded by You're The One That I Want, Under the Sea and Junto A Ti. * P2 is Cain Kitsais. This can be officially proven by a YouTube video which Just Dance uploaded called On The Set with Just Dance Costumes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho9RnEuaRf4 * In the Just Dance Now files, it is shown that none of the gold moves in the routine were originally intended as gold moves. * P3's glove turns from dark orange to brown whenever he gets closer to P4. Gallery angrybirds.jpg|''Balkan Blast Remix'' AngryBirdsMU Cover Phone.jpg|''Balkan Blast Remix'' (Mashup) BBR Menu.gif|''Balkan Blast Remix'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Angrybirds cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Angrybirds cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover Angrybird.png|P1's Avatar 200272.png|P1's Golden avatar 300272.png|P1's Diamond avatar 392315.jpg|Gameplay 1 392313.jpg|Gameplay 2 grgrgt.png|Behind the scenes Angry-birds-temp 214050.gif|Gameplay 3 angry birds pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms BBR BP1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP3.png|Beta Pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP4.png|Beta Pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP5.png|Beta Pictogram 4 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP2.png|Beta Pictogram 5 (not a Gold Move) Startbbr.gif|Starting cuts youtu.be-Ho9RnEuaRf4.jpg|Behind the Scenes 2 Angrybirds p3 glove glitch.png|The glitch with P3's glove where it turns brown when it is near P4 AngryBirds.png|Background Videos Original Main Theme - Angry Birds Music Just Dance 2016 - Balkan Blast Remix (Angry Birds) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Balkan Blast Remix Angry Birds (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance Now Angry Birds Balkan Blast Remix References Site Navigation es:Balkan Blast Remix Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Cutscenes Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Cormier Claude Category:Julien Durand Category:William Domiquin Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups